ideasfandomcom-20200222-history
Ontario Disneyland
Ontario Disneyland is the first-built of the four theme parks at Ontario Disneyland Resort. Dedication To all who come to this happy place, welcome. Once upon a time... A master storyteller, Walt Disney, inspired by best loved tales, used his own special gifts to share them with the world. He envisioned a Magic Kingdom where these stories would come to life, and called it Disneyland. Now his dream returns to the lands that inspired it. Ontario Disneyland is dedicated to the young, and the young at heart... with a hope that it will be a source of joy and inspiration for all the world. And may this magical kingdom be an enduring symbol of the spirit of cooperation and friendship between the great nations of Canada and the United States of America. Lands Ontario Disneyland Park is divided into seven themed "lands". This park will be a new variation of the Disneyland-style theme parks found all over the world. As a replacement for a "hub", the center of the park will instead feature an 8-acre collection of gardens called the Gardens of Imagination. Other themed areas will include the Sleeping Beauty Castle, the same Disney castle as in California & Hong Kong. This castle featuring an underground boat ride, and Treasure Cove, home of the Pirates of the Caribbean: Battle of the Sunken Treasure ride & more. Town Square Canada Town Square Canada serves as the entrance of the park. Next to the streets of Town Square is an country fair next to Town Square & Gardens of Imagination. Mickey Avenue Mickey Avenue is inspired by classic Disney cartoon characters such as Mickey Mouse. Mickey Avenue is the first main entry at a Disney park inspired by the personalities of Mickey Mouse and his friends. Here guests will be able to share a hug and get a photo with some of the Disney characters. Avenue M Arcade, one of the many shops along the avenue, will feature the largest selection of gifts and collectibles inside the theme park. Mickey Avenue is next to Town Square Canada. Gardens of Imagination The "hub" of the park, this land will feature seven Chinese-themed gardens as well as rides and attractions. Rides will include one ride & some attraction the Fantasia Carousel. Entertainment will include Castle stage shows; Fantasy in the Sky, A Nighttime Spectacular; and Disney's Festival of Fantasy, a parade with a musical soundtrack and colorful performers on the greatest parade route in a Disney park. Fantasyland Fantasyland will be the largest land in the park, and will feature areas themed to classic Disney's animated films as well as Sleeping Beauty Castle", themed to Disney Princesses. The castle is the same as in Hong Kong & California but bigger, and will feature several attractions, restaurants, shopping items, and a boutique. Canada Square Canada Square is based on an Revolutionary colonial town. The Magic Kingdom's Rivers of America hosts the ''Liberty Belle ''Riverboat. Canada Square is home to classic attractions such as the Haunted Mansion, the Hall of Presidents & the Mark Twain Riverboat. Adventureland Adventureland consists of two distinct yet complementary areas: A Pirates-themed area and a "jungle"-themed area. It is roughly a combination of the Treasure Cove and Adventureland areas found in Disney Parks of Shanghai & in the United States. Westernland Westernland is one of the "themed lands" at Ontario Disneyland. Themed to the American Old West of the 19th century, Westierland are home to cowboys and pioneers, saloons, red rock buttes and gold rushes. Every instance of Westierland has a Big Thunder Mountain Railroad, and a stretch of riverfront. Other attractions sometimes found in this land include Big Thunder Mountain, the Country Bear Jamboree & Tom Sawyer Island and a steam-powered riverboat. Discoveryland Discoveryland is one of the "themed lands" at the Magic Kingdom. Shows & Parades Nighttime Shows & Parades Park Hours * Spring: 9AM-12AM * Summer: 9AM-2AM * Fall: 9AM-11AM * Winter: 9AM-9AM Category:Ontario Disneyland Resort Category:Disney Canada